The Two Ravenclaws
by proudtobeatheatrekid
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are both sorted into Ravenclaw, where they become friends. But they are forced to keep their friendship from their families. What will happen when they finally tell their families? Will they live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1: prologue

_A/N: heyyy! so this is my first fanfic, and i'm excited! this is just the prologue, the next chapter (which should be up soon) will skip to their 5th year where they're already friends (sorry. but i have the outline already!) PLEASE R&R!!!_

_disclaimer: Don't own it. unfortunately._

Chapter 1: Prologue

Scorpius' POV:

All his life, he hadn't liked his family. He could tell that there was something else out there, and he wanted to form his own opinions. And now, he was at Hogwarts and he had the opportunity to. But he was going to get sorted into Slytherin. He knew it. His whole family was Slytherins. That was just the way it was.

But when Professor Longbottom called "Malfoy, Scorpius", and he went up to put the hat on, it didn't immediately shout "SLYTHERIN!", which confused Scorpius. Instead, it whispered in his ear, "So, you don't think that your family's prejudices are the undeniable truth? Hmm. A new kind of Malfoy. I know where I'll put you, clever lad." and it shouted out "RAVENCLAW!" pleasantly surprised, he took the hat off his head, and went to join the hesitantly cheering blue-clad table.

Rose's POV:

She didn't understand why she would be in Gryffindor. She didn't even want to be in Gryffindor. She was too smart. Her mother told had told Rose that during her own sorting, the hat had almost put her in Ravenclaw, but she wanted to go to Gryffindor instead. Rose decided not to make that same mistake. She wanted to be with her best friend Ellie Longbottom, who would most definitely be in Ravenclaw, just like her mother.

After almost everyone else had been sorted, including, surprisingly, a Scorpius Malfoy into Ravenclaw, Ellie into Ravenclaw, just as she had predicted, and Rose's cousin Albus into Gryffindor, just like the rest of her family. Ellie's father finally called out "Weasley, Rose." and she stepped forward to put the old hat on her head. It said "Hmm…you are loyal to your friends, and brave to not want the same as your whole family, but you've inherited your mother's cleverness, thus Ravenclaw will suit you best. RAVENCLAW!" it finally shouted. And Rose happily joined the loudly cheering table.


	2. Chapter 2: The decision

_A/N: so the rest of the story will probably be in Rose's POV… except one little part I might put in scorpius'. ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: STILL don't own it. DARN!_

Chapter 2: the decision

Rose's POV:

OWL year was hard. Scorpius and I were always up super late doing homework for one class or another. Ellie always finished early. How that girl does it, I will never know. But I would always go to collapse on my bed in the dormitory and she would be fast asleep already.

On one of these nights, in late November, Scorpius proposed an idea.

"Rose, It's getting near the Christmas holidays, and, well, we're in our fifth year, and although we're not Gryffindors, I think that maybe we should brave up and tell our parents that we're friends. Well, best friends. Instead of who they thought were our best friends."

"But, Scorp, they'll kill us! Especially our dads!"

"Oh, I have no doubt. But, I just think that, well, I just think it's time to tell them."

"Scorp, what triggered this?"

"Why do you think something triggered this?"

"because I know you. And you have enough pride to not randomly start showing Gryffindor traits out of the blue."

"Rose, you know I hate my family. And my father has been bragging about me, actually bragging! Saying that he's proud to have a son in Ravenclaw. I want to give him something to really be proud about."

"But, Scorp, he'll kill you."

"I know. That's why I'm getting your permission. You have to tell your parents too."

"Well, my mom will probably be happy that we're 'disregarding our family history' and becoming friends, so she'll help convince my dad. But I'm worried about you."

"Don't. I'll be fine, Rose."

"No, you wont. Wait! I just had a brilliant idea! What if we tell them over the Christmas holidays. I'll tell my parents the day before Christmas so that they have time to take it in, then you tell your parents the day after, so you can come stay with us after you get kicked out!"

"Rose, you're brilliant!"

"And if you send me an owl right after you get kicked out saying that you're going to the leaky cauldron and just wanted to let me know that you're fine, I could show it to my parents and beg them to let you stay at our place! Make it look like a spur of the moment thing!"

"Rose, I could kiss you."

"Please don't. That would be awkward."

And they went to bed, desperate for the holidays to begin so that they could put their plan into action.

Throughout the remainder of the time before the holidays, they worked on their plan so much that they even wrote out the letter scorpius would send. And by the time break came, they were totally ready to tell their parents.

_A/N:AAHHH this seems short too… soorrrryyy! I'm trying to make it longer! But this one… well, it's just a good place for the chapter to end, I think. The next chapter should be super long though (Holidays begin!)_

_R&R please!!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3: Rose's telling

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who added this to their story alerts and/or reviewed! Here's chapter three. _

_Disclaimer: I am still not JKR. I don't even live on the right continent. Therefore, I do not own it. Kapeesh?_

Chapter 3: Rose's telling

Rose's POV:

Scorpius, Ellie, and I were sitting in a compartment on the train ride back to London for the holidays. We were just telling Ellie about our plan, and she seemed excited.

"Yes! Finally! You two have waited far too long to tell your parents about your friendship!" she all but screamed.

"Ellie, shh. Remember, We're still on the train!" I scolded

"Do you think that this letter will work to convince our parents that we didn't think of this beforehand?" Scorpius handed Ellie the letter and she read it.

"Hmm. This should work. If you don't say anything about waiting for a reply or something, and Rose you make sure to act really worried about it."

"That sounds good. Thanks, Elle!" I said, hugging her

"Sure. Anytime." she responded.

"Oh, and Elle? Can you please not mention Scorp at Christmas dinner?" I requested.

"Will do." she confirmed.

"Christmas dinner? You two see each other over the holidays?" remarked a surprised Scorpius.

"Of course we do. How did you think we knew each other before first year?" Ellie asked him.

"Umm… I thought you lived near each other."

"No, silly. Our parents are friends. You surely knew that?" that was me.

"Well, I don't know Ellie's mom." Scorpius defended himself.

"Oh, I'm sure you do. Luna L. Longbottom?" Ellie loved telling people who her mother was.

"Ohhhh. The reporter who does the column in the daily prophet?"

"Yup. 'What will your week hold?' That's my mum!" Ellie responded proudly.

Just then, we heard a loud whistle and felt the train come to a stop. We all grabbed our trunks and ran off to find our respective parents, Ellie and I exiting first, and Scorpius after us. Ellie and I giggled as we stepped off the train, at nothing at all, just to make our parents think that we were best friends. Scorpius was a couple people back, looking sour and quite like his father, whom I had seen pick him up many times.

I ran up to my mother and father and gave them big hugs. "HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" I greeted. Then my little brother, Hugo, ran up, and greeted them with hugs too. We set off through the barrier to the car which mom drove, because we were all afraid of dad's driving. We got in the car, and Hugo turns to me and says, "So, Rose, when are you gonna tell them about your friend?" he asked me this every time. It's gotten old. "I'm thinking about it." I responded. Hugo hated me being the favorite just because I was smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, and he longed to tell dad about my 'forbidden friendship' with Scorp.

DECEMBER 23rd

We were all packing up to go to the burrow, and I decided that I should tell mom first, then dad. And before we were at the burrow, because grandpa Weasley would kill me if he found out.

So I found my mom in her bedroom, finishing up her packing.

"Hi Rose. How are you?"

"I'm fine, mom. It's just, well, I want to tell you something."

"What is it honey?"

"Ellie's not my best friend."

"What happened?"

"No, we're good friends, It's just that, well, I've been lying to you."

"Lying? Honey, what is it?" She promptly stopped packing and sat down on the bed with me.

"My best friend is Scorpius Malfoy."

"What?" she was confused, I could tell.

"Please don't be mad, mom! He's nothing like his father!"

"Oh, honey, why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm not mad at you at all, except for lying to me."

"Really? Then, will you help me tell dad?"

"Oh, he won't take it nearly as well as me, will he?"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of, Mom."

"Well, then, let's go."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Hi, Hermione. Hey, Rose. What's up?" dad asked.

"Rose has something to tell you, Ron."

"Please don't be angry, dad." I felt like a little kid when I said this.

"What is it?"

"Dad, my best friend isn't Ellie. It's Scorpius."

"Scorpius who?" my dad asked, I could tell he sensed what was coming though.

"Malfoy."

"Scorpius WHO?" and now he was angry. I ran behind mom.

"RONALD!" my mom yelled, "you told her you wouldn't be angry!"

"I never said that!"

"It was implied!"

"But, Hermione, he's a MALFOY!"

"So? He's not Draco, Ron.. He doesn't torment her."

"But he will!"

"Dad, I've been friends with him for five years. I think he would've spoken up by now." I peeked out from behind my mom. I really felt like a little kid hiding in her mother's skirts. Heck, I WAS a little kid hiding in my mother's skirts!

"Five YEARS?" my dad screamed.

"Rose, go finish packing. I'll handle your father." without hesitation, I ran from the room, but I could still hear my dad's screaming behind me.

_A/N: okay, so I had a lot to say before Christmas. That will happen next chapter, I PROMISE. In fact, I'm writing it now. Review please! It helps me write faster! Yay!_

_Hey look! Pretty button! PRESS IT PLEASE!_

_\ /_


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas with the Weasleys

_A/N: Yay! Reviews! I am currently averaging about…1 per chapter. I would really enjoy getting more… soooo PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review!!!!!!!!!! Reviewers make me happy! And I will reply to every review (unless I get flooded with them, then I will still try, but no promises *hint hint*) I apologize for this chapter- it doesn't truly advance the plot, but, it's a Christmas chapter! Yay! Anyways, let Christmas begin! Please note: I have never actually celebrated Christmas myself as I am Jewish, but I do know about it… sort of. So if you think that something about my Christmas is completely tacky or wrong or you think that I should add in something…PLEASE review and tell meeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to know! It helps!_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own HP. Sad, right?_

Chapter 4: Christmas with the Weasleys… and Potters… and Weasleys, and Weasleys, and Weasleys, and Weasleys, and Weasleys, and Weasleys.

The Burrow was overflowing with people. I don't know how we all fit there. We were four to a room, including couples (except Grandma and Grandpa, of course). I was in a room with my cousins Victoire and Lily, since there were only three of us girls. Although Teddy always came later and ended up staying in our room, but he always conjured a curtain for privacy. Teddy is so cool. I can't wait until I'm of age. Then the other rooms contain James, Albus, Hugo, and Fred (The boys' room), Mom, Dad, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny (the golden trio room- I don't really know what that means, I mean, there's four of them! Not three!), Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Uncle Charlie, and Aunt Kim (The no-kids room), then Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Bill, and Aunt Fleur (the one kid room), and Grandma and Grandpa in their own room. It's a squeeze, but Grandma always insists on having Christmas at her house.

Christmas eve dinner was amazing. Dad definitely didn't inherit Grandma's cooking skills. Mom's a decent cook though. But nowhere near as good as Grandma. But I knew that this was just a dinner, and tomorrow night we would have a feast, complete with Ellie's family! Everyone went to bed early because we wanted to get up early tomorrow morning!

I woke up Christmas morning to Hugo jumping on my bed crying, "Rose! Rose! Victoire! Lily! Teddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

I responded with a simple "You're thirteen, Hugo. Get over it already." as I climbed out of bed, followed quickly by Victoire and Lily, and, a couple minutes later, Teddy.

We all stayed in our pajamas and zombie-walked down the stairs (It still escapes me how none of us fall down the stairs…maybe Teddy has something to do with it.), and one floor down we were joined by James, Albus, and Fred, who were all screaming "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" to wake up our parents.

We all arrived in the living room and occupied our favorite seats, Lily and I in an oversized armchair, Victoire and Teddy on the loveseat, James and Fred against the wall, and Albus and Hugo in front of the oversized armchair Lily and I were sitting in. The parents slowly crept in, looking terrible, and sat on the couch or the floor. Grandpa and Grandma got the normal sized armchairs. Then it was time to exchange gifts. In predetermined shifts, we got up and delivered our gifts to their new owners (It was actually by room- top of the house to bottom)

After the distribution of gifts came the fun part. Opening them! I saw Teddy whisper something to Victoire, but disregarded it. I had my own gifts to open! I got the newest copy of "The fastest racing brooms of today" from my dad. He is so unoriginal. Then I got a copy of "Seemingly Vicious Beasts and their Good Sides" from Mom. She knows me too well. She probably even saw the Scorpius bomb coming. I got a book of advanced hexes from Uncle Harry, and grinned at him. He grinned back, which Aunt Ginny noticed and slapped him for after seeing the title of the book. I got a copy of "Extremely Useful Household Spells" from Aunt Ginny. I mean, I know I'm in Ravenclaw, but I really have enough books. Then came Uncle Percy's gift. It was rather small, and, upon opening, I found that it was all of the pamphlets for jobs at the ministry of magic. Of course. It was my O.W.L. year, but really, Uncle Percy? Taking a peek at Albus, I saw that he got the same thing. From Aunt Audrey I got this gorgeous blue skirt, and from Uncle George I got a box of merchandise from his Joke shop, just like every year. Aunt Angelina gave me new quidditch gloves (when will they learn that I don't like quidditch?), Uncle Charlie gave me A dragon book which actually breathed fire (I put that away quickly.), Aunt Kim gave me a white blouse (I think she coordinated with Aunt Audrey), Uncle Bill gave me a new study planner (someone had to), Aunt Fleur gave me a French phrasebook (she still wants me to learn French), and Grandma and Grandpa gave me a book on relationships (something tells me that Grandpa didn't have much to do with that.) and a Weasley sweater.

I also got an O.W.L. survival kit from James, a quaffle from Albus (I am a decent chaser, I just don't like to play), a bag of owl treats from Fred, an anklet from Hugo (ten sickles says he asked mom what to get me), a new makeup kit from Lily (she understands me so well), an extremely detailed defense study book from Teddy, and a beautiful bracelet from Victoire.

Once I had opened all of my presents, I looked around at everyone. Albus got the same O.W.L. materials I did, but a lot more quidditch gear. Suddenly, Teddy said "Hey, we should all watch Victoire open her last present." It was quite confusing, but we all looked. It was small, and when she opened it, it was a box, which she also opened, then screamed as Teddy slipped of the couch and down on one knee. We all craned our necks to see the box. Lily and I stood on the chair and could easily see over people's heads. In the box was a diamond ring. She screamed "YES!" and flung her arms around Teddy, then all the women (and girls) screamed and ran up to hug her in turn. The males just muttered their congratulations. Oh, yes, It was a memorable Christmas.

We were all sitting around the groaning table, along with Ellie and both her parents, who we called Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna when at home. The food was delicious and I was sitting between Ellie and Lily, and was deep in conversation with both, when suddenly Ellie whispered, "Hey, Rose, I think Scorp's owl is at the window." I immediately jumped out of my seat, muttering "bathroom" to a confused table, and ran into another room. The owl at the window followed, understanding. I opened the window in the study, and she flew in. I unrolled the letter, and it was the one we had written weeks ago, accompanied by another in front, reading

**Rose-**

**I'm really sorry, but I found a perfect moment to tell my parents, and so I'm actually on my way to the leaky cauldron now. I didn't mean to, It just slipped out, and I was mad. Grandpa Lucius is definitely going to track me down and kill me. My dad was mad, but surprisingly not as mad as Grandpa.**

**Running for dear life, **

**Scorp**

"oh my god." I breathed. I left the owl in the living room with the other owls and returned to my place at the table, slipping Ellie the letter under the table. She gasped. "I know, Elle! What am I going to do?"

"The only thing I can think of is to talk to your parents. They might understand." she replied.

"okay. Well here goes." I took a deep breath and walked over to my parents. I whispered, "Mom, Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

My mother replied "Is this about the owl you received?"

"yes." I replied. Curse my mother's sharpness. They followed me into the living room, and I handed them the pre-prepared letter, having left the other with Ellie. My mother read it with a concerned look on her face, then handed it to my dad.

After reading through it, my dad said, "So? Scorpius left his house."

"Dad! He got kicked out! He told his parents that he was friends with me, and they kicked him out!"

"Honey, should we invite him to stay at our house for the remainder of the holidays?" my mother proposed. I can always count on her.

"But, Mom, We're not at home. And Grandpa would kill him if he came to the burrow!"

"oh, dear. You're right. Well, he can come to our house tomorrow afternoon when we go home. Will you owl him back?"

"Hermione, I never agreed to this."

"That's fine, Ronald. You don't need to. Owl him, Rose."

"Thanks, mom!" and I ran out of the room to owl him back.

**Scorp-**

**You cannot come to the burrow. My Grandpa would hex you into eternity. My mom said you could come stay at our house starting tomorrow though. But it looks like you'll have to survive at the leaky cauldron tonight. What in merlin's name happened that caused you to let that slip?**

**Awaiting tomorrow afternoon,**

**Rose**

_A/N: aaaaand next chapter Rose's questions should be answered. Woohoo! REVIEW PLEASE! Ooooo press the pretty button! Pretty please with a cherry on top?_


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas with the Malfoys

_A/N: Chapter 5! This is Christmas for Scorpius, and you get to find out exactly why he blew up. Now on to walking in Scorpius' shoes :D Note: please see note from previous chapter about Christmas and me not having ever celebrated it. Correct me if I'm wrong! PLEASE! _

_Disclaimer: I think we all know that I am just a lowly high-school student who does not, in fact, own Harry Potter. __L_

Chapter 5: Christmas with the Malfoys

Scorpius' POV:

It was Christmas Eve, and Grandma and Grandpa Malfoy had come over for the Holiday. Mom's parents were still in Azkaban from the second war. I didn't really care to meet them.

On Christmas morning, I woke up after lunch, because I had never really liked Christmas. But tomorrow, I was going tell my father what exactly I had been up to these last five years. I wandered downstairs to find my parents and my grandparents waiting for me by the tree. I quickly opened all my presents. They were all books, as usual. I looked at the title of the book on top of the stack I had made. It said, "Dark Magic: the Malfoy Family Tradition" I immediately dropped it out of both shock and horror.

My Grandfather scolded me for this, "Scorpius, that book is a family heirloom. It has been passed down from generation to generation for as long as the Malfoy family has existed. Treat it with care."

"Grandpa," I replied, "I don't want to learn about dark magic."

"But you must follow the family tradition"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Grandpa, I'm not in Slytherin. Isn't Slytherin a family tradition too?"

"It is. However, you are smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, and we're all proud of you."

My mother spoke this time, "It doesn't mean that you can't participate in the rest of the family traditions."

"But, Mom, I don't want to! None of you get it! I don't want to be in Slytherin! I'm extremely happy in Ravenclaw! I have friends who don't judge me by my last name. And I don't judge them by theirs either." I was now standing up and practically yelling at my family.

"Scorpius, son, you never said anything about friends before." My father actually seemed concerned. About me. Well, I'll show him.

"Dad, my best friend is Rose Weasley!" I screamed it, and there was dead silence in the room. I think I got my point across.

"WHAT?" my grandmother broke the silence with her scream.

"I said, my best friend is Rose Weasley." I made sure to put extra emphasis on 'Weasley'. "In fact," I continued, just wanting to piss them off more, "she's my girlfriend!" It didn't matter if I lied. I was getting kicked out anyway. Why not make it memorable for them?

"That's it. GET. OUT." my grandmother screamed. I didn't know she had it in her, but she had gone so far as to draw her wand and point it at me, although the other three were still silent.

Deciding that I didn't want to get hexed into the next millenium, I ran upstairs and angrily shoved all my belongings into my trunk. I grabbed the letter Rose and I had written weeks before and Jotted down a new letter quickly:

**Rose-**

**I'm really sorry, but I found a perfect moment to tell my parents. So I actually am on my way to the Leaky Cauldron now. I didn't mean to, It just slipped out. I was mad. Grandpa Lucius is definitely going to track me down and kill me. My dad seemed mad too, but not as mad as Grandpa.**

**Running for dear life,**

**Scorp**

I sent the parchments with my owl, Raven. Then I grabbed my trunk and ran outside. I stuck my wand arm out into the street to call the night bus, then stepped on and went to the leaky cauldron to await Rose's response. It came fairly quickly.

**Scorp-**

**You cannot come to the burrow. My grandpa would hex you into eternity. My mom said you could come stay at our house starting tomorrow afternoon. So it looks like you'll have to stay at the leaky cauldron tonight. What in Merlin's name caused you to let that slip?**

**Awaiting tomorrow afternoon,**

**Rose**

Sighing, I called Tom the barman over and asked for a room for one night. I would see Rose tomorrow.

_A/N: Yay! Questions answered. Musical rehearsals start on Monday for me, so I might not be updating as frequently. But I WILL try. Review please!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Infiltration

_A/N: okay, so this is the next day. December 26! And thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter (you know who you are)!!!._

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. Really? Do you THINK I do?_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6: The infiltration

Rose's POV:

The day after Christmas, I packed all my possessions neatly into my trunk as soon as I awoke, eager to get home and owl Scorp that he could come over. Unfortunately, no one but Grandma was up when I got downstairs, but I got a nice warm pancake breakfast. Yum!

We were finally ready to leave after lunch (which Grandma insisted we stay for, not understanding why I was eager to leave), so we all grabbed our trunks and flooed home. I immediately ran into my room with my owl, Claw. I scribbled

**Scorp-**

**We're home. Come now!**

**Looking forward to seeing you,**

**Rose**

on a piece on parchment and sent it off.

* * *

Scorpius' POV:

I was eating lunch in the Leaky Cauldron awaiting Rose's owl. I had just finished my sandwich when I saw Claw fly through the window. I immediately untied the note from his leg and read it. It said:

**Scorp-**

**We're home. Come now!**

**Looking forward to seeing you,**

**Rose**

I scribbled

**Catching the night bus now!**

**see you soon,**

**Scorp**

on the back of the parchment and sent Claw back to his owner. Then I ran upstairs, Grabbed my trunk, checked out with Tom the barman, ran out to the street, and stuck my wand arm out.

I clambered onto the bus and paid, then settled down for the unpleasant ride to Rose's house

* * *

Rose's POV:

I heard a screech in front of the house and ran outside to see Scorp climbing down the steps of the night bus. I ran and hugged him before he could even get his trunk. I let go, and we carried his trunk into the house together. I called my family into the living room to formally introduce him.

"This is Scorpius." I said, adressing my family, "Scorpius, you know Hugo, and this is My mom, Hermione, and my dad, Ron."

"Hi Scorpius," mumbled Hugo. They weren't really comfortable around each other.

"Hello Scorpius," said my mom, shaking his hand. He was surprised that she was being so nice to him. "How was the ride here?"

"Umm," Scorp was almost shocked to silence. "It was very jerky."

"Ah, yes. I remember the night bus. Hated that thing." my mother reminisced. I guess that's why I've never been on it.

My father was still standing in a corner, being silent. And whenever he opened his mouth to possibly say something, mom glared at him and he immediately closed his mouth.

"I'll show Scorp the guest room, okay?" I got no response, but still left the room with Scorpius (and his trunk) in tow. We went up the stairs and arrived at the guest room, Scorp put his trunk at the foot of his bed and then we both sat on the edge of the bed. "So," I said. "What made you blow up?"

"Oh, family traditions..."

"Like what? Scorp, I want to know the whole story!"

"Okay, fine. I got all books for Christmas, as usual."

"Oh, Scorp, I'm sorry. I hate it when I get a ton of books. It's so cliché."

"Yeah, well, it happens every year. Anyway, I didn't really look at them until later, and I saw the title of one of them was 'Dark Magic: A Malfoy Family Tradition' and, well, what would you do if you saw that, Rose?"

I was shocked. Scorp's parents wanted him to learn dark magic? "Probably burn it." I responded, trying to be supportive of my friend.

"Well, that's just about what I wanted to do. I dropped it instead, and got yelled at quite enough to know that I probably shouldn't throw it in the fire if I value my life. A whole conversation ensued, in which my parents told me for the umpteenth time that they were proud of me for being in Ravenclaw, and I admitted that I had never wanted to be in Slytherin anyway, and then I shouted out that you were my best friend. I'm sorry, Rose, but I was really mad."

"Wow." I hugged him, "I'm sorry, Scorp. That definitely was a perfect time to say it, while your family wasn't understanding that you didn't like them," I felt this strange urge to hold his hand or maybe even kiss him to comfort him. What? I thought to myself, I don't want to kiss Scorp! Eww! "I understand. It helped them get that you aren't exactly into their family traditions." I forced a smile onto my lips, even though I was so shocked that his family would do that. I mean, I knew his family was mean, but I didn't know that they were that mean!

"Thanks for understanding, Rose." I hugged him again.

Just then, Hugo walked in to see us hugging and shouted, "Hey! Lovebirds! Dinner's ready!"

"HUGO!" I shouted after him, but he had already left. Blushing furiously, I turned to Scorpius and said, "I think we'd better go, before he tells dad..." now he was blushing too. We wordlessly got up and headed downstairs for dinner.

* * *

_A/N: So another chapter! Yay! I hope to get another one up tomorrow, but after that I have no idea of when I'll be able to post, due to rehearsals (theatre kids YAY) SO. Please review! The more you review the less I'll want to do my homework (I'll write instead! Hey- this is a lot more interesting. And important. Homework can wait.) SO REVIEW! PLEEEEEAAASSSEEEE?_


	7. Chapter 7: Dormant Volcano?

_A/N: Haha I updated again! The rest of break. I'm kind of anxious to get them back to Hogwarts, b/c I have a lot more of the plot planned out once they get there. So I apologize. And thanks to Lilly Tagloft for reviewing and giving me the idea of the title of this chapter..._

_Disclaimer: Do you see the URL of this page? FANFICTION. Meaning, I am a FAN, not the author of the amazing HP books. I do not, therefore, own them. Sorry, people, I know you're disappointed._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Dormant Volcano?

Rose's POV:

With three days left until we returned to Hogwarts, Hugo was doing his best to humiliate us or try to prove something that wasn't true. Who knows what he was up to?

Scorp and I were heading up to bed late at night, when we heard shouting coming from the living room. The door was closed, so we both pressed our ears against it to try and understand what my dad was yelling about, since he and Hugo are the only ones who ever yell in my house, and Hugo had been asleep for an hour.

"Hermione! He's a Malfoy! Next thing, Draco's going to be at our house!" My dad shoouted

"Ron! Honestly, Draco is not going to come here. Didn't you read that letter? Scorpius had been kicked out of his house because he is friends with Rose! Try not to sink to Malfoy's level!" My mom was speaking pretty loudly too. Apparently, they didn't know we were up.

"Sink to my level?" Scorp mouthed to me, our ears still pressed against the door.

"Probably your dad" I mouthed back, knowing that our fathers were never on first name terms.

"I'm not sinking to his level! I just don't want him in my house!" dad shouted

"He's not in your house, Ron, his son is, and it's my house too." mom retaliated

"But they look exactly the same!" complained dad

"You'd think that you would learn! Do I have to bring Harry here?" mom threatened

"What's Harry got to do with this?" dad was whining now.

"He looks exactly like his father, too. But is he the same person?" mom was getting to the point.

"Well, no." dad was quieter now.

"Exactly. And think about Sirius, Ron. Who was his family? Hmm?" mom was the one who was talking loud now.

"Fine, Hermione, but I still don't like it." finally dad gave in.

Hearing the words stop, Scorp and I ran upstairs before they could catch us.

"Who's Sirius?" Scorpius asked when we got to his room.

"No idea. Must be someone who died in the war. They've never said anything about him before. Maybe I could ask Aunt Ginny, she always understands."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

Just then, my mom came in and said, "Rose, you should get to bed. Good night, Scorpius." then left.

I decided to follow her out, saying "'night" on my way out. Only three days until we're back at Hogwarts. I wasn't really tired, so I decided to send an owl to Aunt Ginny now.

**Aunt Ginny-**

**Dad and Mom were just shouting in the living room (you know how loud dad can shout) and I overheard something about someone named "Sirius", and I was just wondering who he is, or was. Do you know?**

**Always curious,**

**Rose**

I always signed of by saying something about being curious, because she always obliged when I said I was curious. I sent the letter off with Claw and went to bed.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I know It's short. I'm sorry! But hey, like I said at the beginning, I have more planned out once they get back to Hogwarts. So that's where they'll be in the next chapter._

_And something I meant to put in the last chapter: Kudos and cookies if you notice something about Rose and Scorpius' owls. NO MORE HINTS! Review to answer!!!! PLEASE? The kudos will be in the next chapter… It's actually pretty obvious. SO REVIEW! THANKSSSSS (that is, assuming you're about to press that button… Isn't it pretttty?)_


	8. Chapter 8: Sirius

_A/N: Kudos from the owls, if you guessed that their names together are Ravenclaw (easy, wasn't it?) Kudos and cookies to:_

_awww, nobody's guessed :( that makes me sad. _

_Something I noticed about the last chapter... It was Chapter 7, and It was 777 words long... heehee. sevens. It's a lucky number in the wizarding world. Voldemort made seven horcruxes... but i doubt Rose knows about that. Well, shall we see what I have planned?_

_Disclaimer: Maybe I'll own HP in my next life, but I don't own it in this one. Too bad._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Sirius

Rose's POV:

It was the third day of classes after we got back to Hogwarts, and at breakfast, Claw came back with a response from Aunt Ginny!

**Rose-**

**Oh, I don't really know why you don't know about this, but if you don't, your parents might not want you to, so don't tell them that I told you, okay? ****Okay. Sirius was your Uncle Harry's Godfather. Due to unfortunate circumstances, Harry didn't meet Sirius until his third year, then, due to more circumstances, Sirius died in Harry's third year, so we do try not to talk about Sirius around Harry because he was really sad when Sirius died. So don't mention it, okay? By the way, what was the context? Because I know you, and****you would've "overheard" (as you call it- just like your Uncle George...) the whole conversation.**

**Stay curious,  
****Aunt Ginny**

She knows me so well. I showed the letter to Scorp, and he agreed with me that I should tell her the context in order to find out more. Because we could both tell that there was more to find out. So I responded, once we got back to the common room.

**Aunt Ginny- **

**Oh, you know me too well. You're comparing me to Uncle George? But I hardly ever see him! Hey, maybe I should ask him for some tips, I'll go owl him...  
****The context was Scorpius being at our house (you know how I told you he was my best friend? I told my parents, then he told his, and he was kicked out of his house.) and mom just said "And think about Sirius, Ron. Who was his family? Hmm?" then dad shut up. Why on earth did that make dad shut up? PLEASE tell me, Aunt Ginny, you know that you're the only one who I can tell anything to and we can both keep a secret! I won't tell!**

**Curiouser and curiouser,  
****Rose**

That should do it. I thought. I showed it to Scorpius and he laughed. "Hey, can't you tell me anything too?" he was being sarcastic, I could tell. He knew that there were things I didn't tell him.

"No." I replied simply. We both laughed.

* * *

Since we had gotten back from the holidays, the teachers were giving us even more homework than they had before break, and always warning us of the O. growing ever closer. Some ravenclaw fifth years had already begun to study.

That friday, as Ellie, Scorp and I were sitting in the common room doing our potions essays, Claw came up to the window. I went and opened it, it was the reply from Aunt Ginny! Scorp and I quickly filled Ellie in on what I had asked Aunt Ginny, then I opened the letter.

**Rose-**

**DO NOT OWL UNCLE GEORGE. DO NOT DO IT. I WILL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING EVER AGAIN IF YOU OWL HIM. SO DON'T DO IT. OKAY? okay. So, they were arguing about Scorpius? Well, that makes sense. Okay. Here's why: Sirius' last name is Black. (Do you recognize it? It died with him) The Blacks are an ancient pureblood family. They were all Slytherins, all except Sirius. Sirius came along and got sorted into Gryffindor and became your uncle Harry's father's best friend. We all knew him, and he was a really fun guy. And he did get disowned by his family. I'm sure that Hermione was just trying to get Ron to understand that Scorpius doesn't seem to like his family. By the way, I'm proud of you for finally telling your parents. Good girl! Oh, and tell Scorpius that I'm proud of him too. And take care of him, honey.**

**Love,  
****Aunt Ginny**

"Oh! That makes sense!" Ellie said. "Sirius betrayed his family just like Scorpius did. Mind you, Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, which under no circumstances would be tolerated, and you got sorted into Ravenclaw, which your parents were proud of. My guess is that Sirius got disowned earlier than you did."

"Thanks, that made me feel so much better." Scorp muttered.

"Ellie! That makes so much sense!" I said, hugging her.

Suddenly, another owl started pecking on the window. It was Uncle Harry's owl. Maybe there was something Aunt Ginny forgot to say. I let the owl in and opened the letter tied to its leg. It was Uncle Harry's handwriting.

**Rose-**

**Aunt Ginny told me to owl you and tell you not to owl your Uncle George. I don't know what you did, but I don't want to face Ginny's wrath, so DO NOT OWL UNCLE GEORGE. There. Now she can't be mad at me. But, sometimes owling George can be fun, and he has some creative solutions to problems, but Ginny grew up with him, so I'd trust her on this one. After all, I don't know the circumstances.**

**~Uncle Harry**

All three of us laughed. I grabbed my quill and wrote on a bit of parchment that I had torn off my Potions essay because I didn't like it

**Uncle Harry-**

**Ignore the scribbled out bit of Potions essay on the back of this parchment. It was what I had. You can tell Aunt Ginny that I will not owl Uncle George. Is she satisfied? Good. Now, I have something else to tell you. Well, okay, I don't know how to put this in a letter, but i figure that my family should know (but not Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, PLEASE not Grandma and Grandpa Weasley.) So. Ummm... just show Aunt Ginny this letter and she'll tell you my secret (Aunt Ginny- The big one that starts with an S- no! Not that one! NONONO! The other one that starts with an S. The one my parents know. Okay? Thanks.) I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was afraid that you would tell my dad. But now my dad knows. And he's not amazingly happy, but he's coping.**

**Love,  
Rose**

Scorpius and Ellie were reading the letter over my shoulder as I wrote it. Scorpius asked "What other secret that starts with an S?" but Ellie just smirked. How on earth does she know everything? Was it really that obvious? Oh, Merlin. What if he finds out?

Ellie, seeing my worried look, whispered in my ear, "Relax, Rose. Boys are ignorant." I swear that girl can read minds.

I immediately relaxed and sent off the owl, not answering Scorpius' question. I yawned, and voiced that I was ready for bed. Ellie followed me up, thankfully. Scorpius just stayed on the couch looking bewildered.

As soon as we got to our empty dormitory, I verbally pounced on her. "How long have you known?"

"How long have I known what? The 'big secret that starts with an S'?"

"YES!"

"About since third year, when the secret came into being."

"How do you know this stuff?" I asked her, collapsing on my bed.

"I'm the daughter of Luna Lovegood. I notice things. Good night." She said, changing and slipping into bed.

"'Night" I grumbled, sliding under the covers without bothering to change.

* * *

_A/N: OMG! What's the secret? You'll have to wait to find out! (Although you can probably guess...) AND: I just made cookies (I really did) and I will give some to whoever reviews and tells me:_

_- What is the quote from a [muggle] movie/book that appears in this chapter and what is the [muggle] movie/book called? _

_Heehee. SO REVIEW! :D THANKS (Well, if you reviewed, that is.) But seriously. If you don't review, then I won't feel like writing, and then we'll both be sad. :'(_

_A/N 5/4: okay, seriously? No one at all has reviewed the last two chapters. So I found out that I don't have rehearsal until thursday (figures) and I got locked out of my house yesterday. So it would probably make my week if you review. So please review. P.S. I'm not quite done with the next chapter, but I'm working on it._


	9. Chapter 9: The first truth

_A/N: Woohoo! Another update! I'm doing alright! SO, once again, NOBODY guessed what [muggle] movie/book the quote was....well, it was... (Drum roll!) "Curoiuser and curiouser" frommmm... Alice in Wonderland! YAYYYYY! :D  
SO sorry I didn't update all week. Rehearsal. ahhh!_

_Disclaimer: Although I am sitting next to all seven Harry Potter books right now... I do not own them in the way that JKR does. :(_

Chapter 9: The first truth

Rose's POV:

The snow finally melted, and with it, most of the fifth years' free time.

It was already March, and thankfully, the Easter holidays were coming up, when we would have a whole week with no new homework.

Scorp and I were practicing transfiguration (which we hadn't accomplished in class) in the common room, while Ellie had already gone to bed. We heard a tapping on the window. We looked up and there was an owl there. Scorpius gasped and I asked him "What's wrong?"

"That is my dad's owl." he replied, quickly walking to the window, opening it, and cautiously letting the owl perch on his arm. As soon as it landed, it nipped him, and I knew exactly why he was cautious. That owl shared Scorp's dad's opinions. Scorp opened the letter and read it, then went pale.

I immediately ripped the letter out of his hands, and, surprisingly, he showed some resistance, but let me read it in the end.

**Scorpius-**

**Your mother and I have decided that you and your girlfriend should come visit us over the easter holidays. We are aware that you have a lot of studying to do, but you can do it at our house. Your mother feels that we should at least do your girlfriend the honor of meeting her.**

**~Your father**

The first thing that came to my mind was, "Since when do you have a girlfriend, Scorp?" which I voiced.

"I don't." he defended.

"Then why do your parents think that you do?"

"Maybe they just think that I should have a girlfriend."

"But, Scorp, it sounds like they know exactly who she is... and that they're not happy. Scorp, what did you tell them?"

"Why do you think I told them something?"

"Because you said that you couldn't control yourself when you blew up. Who are they referring to, Scorp?"

"FINE YOU!"

"Fine me what?" I asked, confused at his answer which didn't really seem to be an answer.

"I told them that you were my girlfriend, okay?"

"You did WHAT?"

"Rose, please, I was upset. Please! I'll just tell them that I can't come, okay?" he began to scribble a reply on the back of the letter, but I stopped him.

"Scorp, you wouldn't lie when you had no control over yourself. I know you, and you definitely said that on purpose. You wanted to piss your parents off more, didn't you?"

"Rose, please, It's fine"

"No, Scorp. If you really want to piss your parents off that bad, maybe we should go."

He stopped. "What?" he asked.

"Well, the gist of it is that I will pretend to be your girlfriend." Hey, he was my best friend, It wouldn't be too awkward, would it?"

"Rose, you don't want to meet my parents."

"Yes, but they obviously want to meet me."

"Rose, I-"

"Do you want to piss your parents off or not?"

"I- Well- yes, I do, but-"

"Then write 'Sure' on a piece of parchment and get rid of that owl!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Just do it." And before I could regret the decision I had made, I rushed up to my dormitory, leaving Scorp standing there shocked. It was going to be an interesting Easter.

* * *

The next morning, while Ellie and I were getting ready, I told her about the letter and the converstion Scorp and I had had last night. To my surprise, she smiled in response.

"That's perfect, Rose." she stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, we've known that you've liked Scorp for a long time-"

"A long time?"

"Yes, Rose. Since third year."

"WHAT? No, no, no. I have not liked Scorp since third year!" I objected

"Yes you have." She confirmed.

"I most definitely have not."

"Rose, think back. When did your feelings toward Scorp start changing?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Oh, you're impossible. Just trust me, Rose. I know this stuff."

"Gah. I will stop arguing, but I am not giving in. I'm thinking about your question."

"Fine. Anyway, I've known that you've liked Scorp for a long time, so this will be the perfect opportunity for him to realize that he likes you too."

"Say what now?"

"Oh, you'll see. Remember, I know these things."

"El, you know everything."

"That is true. Now, breakfast. Okay?"

"Fine." and we left for the great hall, meeting up with Scorpius, who had long since given up waiting for us in the morning, at the table. He was already halfway done with breakfast, as usual, but politely waited for us girls to finish theirs. Then the three of us headed to our first class of the day- Potions with the Hufflepuffs.

* * *

_A/N: Okay. Sorry this took so long. Ahh! I've been doing other stuff... and I do actually have some homework to do (crap!) so. I will try to update tomorrow, but no promises ): (stupid high school) If you review I will be more likely to update. SO. Review. PLEASE. I'm begging. Ahhh have to go prepare for mother's day tomorrow! _


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations?

_A/N: Wow. STILL no reviews? WHAT? Is it that bad? You make me sad. Alright. So I skipped a bunch of time... It's the easter holidays now. Nothing really happens before the holidays. So here we go!_

_Disclaimer: I'm not even trying to own Harry Potter. I'm playing with the characters that JKR didn't develop using my own plot. Alright, so I''m using a couple characters that she did develop... but i'm developing them differently. I don't own it, okay?_

Chapter 10 (woohooo double digits!): Revelations?

Rose's POV:

I was standing in front of Scorp's house. He was scowling, but I was staring up at it with amazement. It was huge! Scorp grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house, while I was still gazing in awe at the Malfoy mansion.

When I got inside, i heard a voice say, "Don't you have a large house too, dear?"

"It's not nearly this big!" I answered the question, then I snapped out of my trance and realized that it was Scorp's mother who was speaking to me. "Oh, hello, mrs. Malfoy." I rushed to say. "I'm Rose Weasley."

"It's very nice to meet you." she replied.

"Hi mom." Scorp said, obviously trying to get his mother to notice that he was there too.

"Hello, Scorpius. Your Father is in his study. He wishes to speak with you. Alone." she added as I made to follow Scorp.

"Fine. Bye, mom." Scorp said, heading up the stairs. I couldn't help but feel exceptionally alone as he left.

"Won't you have a seat, dear?" Mrs. Malfoy asked me. I nervously sat on the couch before she continued. "How long have you been involved with my son?"

I jumped at how sharp she suddenly was. But Scorp had warned me about this. We had worked out all the details of our relationship. "Since the end of last year." I replied calmly.

"Really? Well, I wonder why he didn't tell us he had a girlfriend all summer."

"I can't say, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm very sorry." I replied.

"Dear, dear. Well, let me show you to your room."

Then she got up and walked out. I hastily followed her, not wanting to get lost in the giant house.

When she finally stopped in front of a door, she quickly said, "Sorpius does not know where you are staying and you do not know where he is staying. Keep it that way."

Well, they are definitely unhappy about this, then. I thought.

"Yes. We are indeed unhappy about it." Mrs. Malfoy replied, walking out of the room.

Crap. She must be a legilimens. I have got to ask Scorp about that.

Unfortunately, we didn't get to spend much time around each other. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy decided that we needed to study for the classes that we don't have together first. When we finally did see each other, it was at mealtimes. This whole thing really helped with the pretending we were going out thing, since we were obviously thinking of each other while we were apart and while we were together we acted as relationshippy as possible.

But on the last day of the easter holiday, Scorp's parents sat us down and interviewed us. This was very difficult to get through, especially since I was being careful with my thoughts as I hadn't gotten a chance to ask Scorp if his mom was a legillimens yet. We somehow made it through and Scorp's dad Flooed us back to hogwarts, into Professor McGonagall's office.

"Hello Draco. Nice to see you again." she greeted.

"Hi. I have work to do." He sharply stated, turning around and heading back through the floo.

"Well, then. You two can just head back to your common room. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Professor." We chorused, heading down the spiral staircase.

_A/N: HAHA I'm Back! My show is over and I am extremely sleep deprived, but I am back and school is almost over. Next week is finals so I might go again... but then again, maybe not. I just thought that you deserved the full chapter now that I've had a chance to finish it. Oh, and I'm really sorry that it sucks. But review anyway, k? Or I might go away for another month. That would be sad._


	11. Chapter 11: Lovegood Intelligence

_A/N: How did you like chapter 10? Yup. I updated it. It is no longer just a preview. So go read it. Now. Because I didn't get an email telling me so I dunno if you did. Anyways, some shtuff happens there and thou shalt go read! GO! _

_..._

_Done? Oh, good. Welcome back. So this is Chapter 11. Just a warning- I have finals starting next friday (the 18)._

_Disclaimer: We all know how cool it would be to own Harry Potter. All I own is my imagination.

* * *

_

Chapter 11: Lovegood Intelligence

Rose's POV:

I was trying to study History of Magic in my dormitory, because the common room was so loud. Unfortunately, History of Magic is so boring that I couldn't focus. My mind kept wandering to a certain secret that starts with an S. Yes, that one. No. Don't think about it. There's no way. You're best friends. I would tell myself that over and over.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walks none other than Ellie. The one person who figured out my secret. "So... How'd it go?" She asked with a smile.

"Already? Can't you just help me with History of Magic?"

"Not until after you dish!"

"Ugh, ELLIE!"

"What? It had to be awesome! I mean, two people with secret crushes on each other, pretending to be going out, stuck together at a house for a week. Something SO happened."

"They kept us away from each other as much as possible."

"Oh, sure they did."

"Seriously Ellie? They did. And I'm pretty sure his Mom's a legillimens."

"Ouch. But seriously, how was being Scorp's girlfriend?"

"We didn't really do anything differently than we normally do... except hold hands a lot more."

"Oh, good, so they bought it."

"Ellie! What? Why does that mean that they bought it?"

"Because you two so act like you're together already."

"We do not!"

"Fine. You think what you want to think. But then tell me how you explain all of the rumors flying around that you and Scorp have been a couple since last year?"

"Excuse me? I have heard no rumors."

"Haven't you wondered why you haven't been asked out? You're gorgeous. A girl like you should have a boyfriend at this age."

"Ellie, no one likes me."

"Really? For some reason I don't believe you."

"What are you getting at?"

"You and Scorp are a perfect couple and last week had better have made you realize that."

"Ellie, that is so not true, and you know it."

"Right. Well, how about that History of Magic?"

"Thanks, Ellie." How does that girl know everything? Yes, Last week made me realize that I need Scorp more than anyone else, but honestly. It's not like he feels the same way or anything.

* * *

Scorp's POV:

Rose left the common room early to do her History of Magic in her dorm. Apparently the common room was too loud. I thought that it was fine. But after she left, I kept thinking about last week and how my parents kept me away from her the whole time. Why couldn't I have just stayed kicked out? Rose's parents understood. I don't know what to do. I really wish that I had another close friend to talk to, but nobody likes me because of my last name and the fact that they all think I took Rose. I obviously didn't, but I definitely wouldn't mind if I did. She's just so perfect. And she has an amazing family that I am so envious of and I just wish that I could have that, but my family all hates me. And I hate them, so It's fair.

As the common room began to empty out, I looked down at the book I was supposed to by studying. Potions. I was looking forward to not having potions next year more than anything else. At least Rose helps me in class. I realized that every other fifth year had gone to bed, leaving only the seventh years and me. I ran upstairs, knowing how temperamental the seventh years can be if you interrupt their study time.

Laying in bed, trying to fall asleep, I was thinking of Rose. Once I fell asleep, I dreamt of Rose. I dreamt of marrying her, to be exact, of joining her accepting, loving family. And at the wedding, my family was nowhere in sight, and some of Rose's family was sitting on the groom's side. This fact elated me more than anything else in the dream. Having people on my side.

_A/N: Alrighty. How in the world is it only thursday? This weekend needs to be here. Now. But I am writing and my writing block is pretty much gone. (Have you noticed that the recent chapters suck?) SO REVIEW AND HELP TO CHASE AWAY THE LAST OF MY WRITERS BLOCK! pwetty pwease?_


	12. Chapter 12: What people think

_A/N: My writing block is back because NO ONE IS REVIEWING! I understand if you're too lazy. It's just... at least say hi? It makes me want to keep writing. goodness. I really don't care if its anonymous. I just want to be appreciated. (puppy dog eyes)_

_Disclaimer: "my potter flew over the ocean, my potter flew over the sea, my potter flew over the ocean, oh bring back my potter to me" just kidding I never owned Potter and I still don't!

* * *

_

Chapter 12: What people think

Rose's POV:

Ellie and I arrived at the table to Scorp finishing up his breakfast, as usual. Today I was paying more attention to the way Scorp and I acted. Why did people think that we were a couple? It was a completely ridiculous idea. Yeah, so what if Scorp's parents bought it? There were a lot of things they don't see about him. For example, he never wanted to be a Slytherin. I know him better than his own parents. Goodness.

During potions, Ellie, who was my partner for the potion we were making, turned to me and asked, "Rose, stop thinking about why people think you and Scorp are a couple."

"Ellie! Shush! And who says I'm thinking about that?"

"The Lovegood intelligence." when I tried to protest, she continued, " And if you really want to know that bad, just ask me!"

"Ellie!" I scolded, "you knew all this time and you never told me?"

"Hey. You never asked." she responded, grabbing my silver knife, which was much sharper than hers, to cut up her basil leaves.

"Yes, well, you never asked if you could use my knife." I retorted. "And by the way, the answer's no." I informed her, snatching my knife back.

"Hey! I was using that!" she said, and soon we were both laughing. Professor Zabini came up behind us and asked us why we were laughing.

"Sorry, professor." we chorused. He walked away and we started silently laughing again.

* * *

Scorp's POV:

Rose was watching me much more than usual today. I wonder why, but I suppose people will just think that she thinks I'm cheating on her. Because of my father, of course. They really need to learn that I am nothing like him. I would never cheat on Rose. If I was actually going out with her, I would be so happy and I would never hurt her in any way. I would beat up any guy who got close to her. Well, maybe I wouldn't. That would just make them compare me to my father more. Rose, she's special. She knows I'm not my father, she understands, she gets me, I would love to be going out with her. and if I was, I would never ever hurt her in any way. I love her too much. Wait. Did I just think what I thought I just thought? Oh no. I mean, I knew a little, but... oh merlin. C'mon, Scorp. You don't love her. It's just a little crush. She's the only girl who's nice to you. That means something to you.

Oh, who am I kidding. I have to listen to my subconscious. It knows things I would never dream of. Mind you, I do dream of this, so I suppose It's not completely buried in my subconscious, but, really? Me and Rose? Eh, who am I kidding, we're a perfect couple. Just look at the easter holidays! We passed Mother and Father, and Mother's a legillemens! I really should have warned her about that. I should go apologize and talk to her for a while.

Great idea, Scorp. Take your mind off Rose by talking to Rose. That'll totally work. Merlin, what am I going to do?

* * *

_A/N: well? Remember how at the beginning of this chapter I said that my writers block was back? I started writing this right after I posted the last chapter, and I just finished. Like a week and a half later. Anyways, It's summer now! Yay! But that doesn't mean no writers block! So review!  
__If you review my story, I promise that I will go read at least one of your stories. And REVIEW. Okay? Whether or not I liked it. :D well, as long as it's in a fandom that I know of… SO REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13: Those two

_A/N: oooo Yay! I got reviews! That made me happy and made me want to write this chapter, see? If you're excited that I updated, REVIEW! 31 people have read the last chapter so far (according to my traffic) and 2 have reviewed. You other 29 people, I'm unhappy with you. okay. Okay. I have writers block (yes, still.) The reviews helped, but I'm not completely sure of how to proceed from here. SO. I would quite enjoy having some suggestions. Please? (puppy dog eyes) (hey- they worked last time on 2 of you! It's worth another try.) Okay. I was just messing around with the Love calculator, and Scorpius and Rose have 92%. Heh heh heh. _

_Disclaimer: It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a disclaimer! The banner hanging out from the plane informs you that proudtobeatheatrekid doesn't own Harry Potter. She also never has and (just her luck) probably never will.

* * *

_

Chapter 13: Those two.

Ellie's POV:

I really don't understand what is wrong with those two. They need to just wake up and realize that the rest of the school thinks that they are a perfect couple. Yes, couple. They've thought so for about a year. My mother has told me that she tried to do the same thing for a couple of people that wouldn't realize that they liked each other when she was in her 7th year. Apparently, I'm carrying on her legacy. People tell me that I'm just like her all the time. I'm just trying to be myself.

Now, I just want to clarify one thing for you. I am quite aware that my thoughts are being broadcasted to whoever wants to read them. And I'm okay with it. However, I'm going to give you some backstory. Scorp has liked Rose since second year. It was really obvious. Rose has like Scorp since about third year, which I believe you've already been told. Now, there were rumors flying around last year that something happened between them over the summer and that the two of them were now an Item. A bunch of people complained. Mostly guys complaining that Scorpius took Rose off the market. Hey, she IS gorgeous. The poor girl won't even accept that. Anyway, most of the guys in our year now hate Scorp even more. Except I think that he's happy about this new reason because they're hating him for him and not for his dad. Poor kid. Just to prove how much his friendship with Rose meant to him, he compared their relationship to that of boyfriend and girlfriend. That's right. I've figured out what was going through his mind that night. No, I am not a legillemens. How do I know? Lovegood intelligence. Got it from my mom. He didn't only want to piss off his parents, although that was part of the reason. No. He was trying to prove how much Rose meant to him, and that was the easiest way. If they misinterpreted it, so be it, everyone at Hogwarts already had. Everyone but me, that is. Well, and my dad. He's the Herbology professor, and he came straight to me when he heard the rumors. Smart guy. The unfortunate thing is that all of Rose's cousins, and even her brother, believe the rumors. Actually, James was the one who started them. How do I know? Why do you even bother to ask? Lovegood intelligence. I think that these Easter holidays were a needed step. I can tell that they're both contemplating the idea of a relationship much more now. That means that it won't be too long! And the pre-exam ball is coming up! We all need a stress releaser before exams, and attendance is mandatory, so even the crazy studious students like Rose and Scorpius have to go. I'm sure you know who I'm hoping they'll go with. Cross your fingers! Oh, and also count on my intervention. I have a secret prank planned so that they'll have to go with each other whether they like it or not. You'll see what it is in the next chapter I believe. Oh, and proudtobeatheatrekid wants you to review if you can't wait to see the prank! Or if you like my point of view!

* * *

_A/N: You heard the girl! Review! She's right! Count on her Lovegood intelligence to know what even I'm thinking!_

|

\/ 


	14. Chapter 14: A Ball!

_A/N: Well, at least people are reading it... I wrote the last scene of this already, now all I have to do is get there, which is getting rid of my writers block a bit. Now. A warning. This may seem to get a bit Cliché, but it shouldn't turn out cliché. I'm trying to make fun of it, K? _

_Disclaimer: Oh, goodness me. Did JKR get writers block and give HP to me to finish so that I own it? Sadly, no. She finished it herself and continues to own it.

* * *

_

Chapter 14: A Ball?

3rd person Omniscient Limited POV: (AKA 3rd person who knows ROSE & Scorp's thoughts...)

It was dinner, and Scorp and Rose were sitting across from Ellie in the great hall. Suddenly, Professor McGonnagall stood up to make an announcement.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention?" everyone stopped talking when they heard her. "I am aware that you are all very stressed about the upcoming exams right now, especially our fifth and seventh years. So Hogwarts will be holding a pre-exam ball for students taking their OWLs or NEWTs this year. It will take place Saturday night the 29th of May after a Hogsmeade trip, so that the ladies will have the common rooms to themselves to get ready. I assume that you will all help them. The first and second years will also be assigned jobs to assist the ladies in getting ready. This is meant to be a fun, relaxing experience for all of you. And attendance for fifth and seventh years is mandatory. Ladies, please find an escort, and this weekend will be a hogsmeade weekend for fifth and seventh years only to find dress robes. I look forward to seeing all of you and your escorts at the ball." then she sat down and the chatter started back up.

Ellie had a smirk on her face, knowing what would end up happening, Rose had a look of terror triggered by being forced to lose a whole day of valuable study time! Scorpius also had a look of terror on his face, but his was because he knew that if he took anyone other than Rose to this ball, he would have a ton of angry boys on his case for breaking up with her, which wouldn't be true at all, since they were never together.

"No! This can't happen! I don't have time for a ball! I have to study! With the way she's putting it, I'll be losing two full days of study time! I can't afford that!" whispered Rose, which made Ellie break out in giggles for who knew what reason, and Scorpius to hastily agree, seemingly to cover something else up. What could it be?

But just then, dinner ended and it was time to head back up to the dormitories. Rose immediately went up to her dormitory, knowing that the common room would be noisy and she had to study even more to make up for the time that she would be missing due to the ball.

* * *

Scorpius's POV:

When Dinner ended, Rose ran up to the girls dormitories, obviously to study more, while I sat down on a couch by the fire to contemplate my fate. Before long, Ellie joined me. "here we go," I thought.

"Hey, Scorp." she greeted.

"Hey." I responded.

"Do you have a feeling of doom?" she asked.

"No. Why would I have a feeling of doom?" I hastily lied.

"Then yes." she deducted.

"I just said no!"

"I know."

"Ugh. Fine. But you don't know why, do you?" I asked, knowing perfectly well that she did know why.

"Of course I do. What a silly question."

"Of course she does." I sighed.

"Do you know what you're gonna do about it?"

"Uhh... Ask you to the ball?" I responded as a solution came to me.

"What's wrong with asking Rose?"

"But... that would be... awkward."

"Oh, Scorp, no it wouldn't! Think of the easter holidays! Was that awkward?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then trust me. This won't be awkward."

"But this is a Ball! It's completely different!"

"Oh, please. Scorp, you'll be fine."

"But... if I go with Rose, who will you go with? Rose could easily find another date, you might not be able to."

"Ouch. That hurts, Scorp. I actually think that someone will ask me. In fact, I'm sure he will. He's pretty shy."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

"But Ellie-"

"Not telling. Just ask Rose to the ball tomorrow before somebody else does and you can't find a date?"

"But-"

"Give up." she said, heading up to the girls dormitory, where we both knew I couldn't follow her.

"Darn."

* * *

Next Morning, Rose's POV:

When I was finally ready to go to breakfast, I found that Ellie had already left without me. So I decided to go meet her down there. But as I descended the stairs from the girls dormitory, I saw Scorp waiting for me.

"Hey. What's up, Scorp?" I asked.

"Oh, not much. Ellie already went down... we should meet her." he said.

"I noticed."

"Yeah." he said. We walked on in silence for a little while then he said, "Rose, you wanna go to the ball?"

"Well, I mean, I guess I have to.." I responded, hoping that he was asking what I thought he was asking, but he probably wasn't.

"I mean with me." he confirmed.

I took me a minute to understand that he was actually asking ME to the ball. I finally overcame my mind screaming and said, "Sure."

"Cool." he responded, then we walked the rest of the way down to the great hall in silence.

When we got there, Ellie was just heading over to the Ravenclaw table from the Gryffindor Table. "Hey, Scorp, I was right. He asked me. How about you?" she said, which confused me more than ever.

"Good for you. Yeah. She said sure."

"Told you."

"You never told me!"

"Oh... well it was implied."

"I feel like I'm missing something here." I Interjected.

"Oh... not really. Just that we all have escorts for the ball!:"

"How does she know that?" I asked Scorp

"How do you think?" Scorp asked back.

"Lovegood Intelligence." We all chorused.

I couldn't wait for the ball.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, that's right. It wasn't much of a prank... but she had a back-up prank planned unless that didn't work, okay? Now, I could go straight to the ball from here or I could give you guys a boring Clichéd chapter about how Ellie and Rose go dress shopping together in Hogsmeade and both find gorgeous dresses and yadayadayada. What do you think? If I get 2 or less reviews then I will just skip to the ball (which will be the last chapter, btw). Okay? Well, if those two reviews both want the yadayadayada chapter, then I guess I'll write it. Now. If I just get no reviews, then I will NOT POST ANYTHING until I get reviews. Okay? I do feel kind of bad taking my story hostage for a ransom, but really? I do want to know what you guys think. Flames accepted. Anonymous reviews accepted. Seriously? PLEASE!_


	15. Chapter 15: Dress Shopping

_A/N: ohmygod I am soooo sorry. I have been crazy busy. Rehearsal again. Sooo Because half of the people who reviewed the last chapter wanted a yadayadayada chapter... I'm writing a little one... 'cause I hate shopping, butttt I like reviewers. SO. Here goes._

_Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHA do you really think I own this? That's just sad. I don't.

* * *

_

Chapter 15: DRESS SHOPPING

Rose's POV:

That weekend, we had to go dress shopping in hogsmead. So I went with Ellie, who finally told me the identity of her mystery escort, which I had already (correctly) guessed. That boy is so predictable. He doesn't know his true reasoning though. Too bad. What's also too bad is that I can't tell anyone his identity. But you do know who he is.

Anyway, I got dragged to dozens of robe shops I didn't even know existed in Diagon alley before Ellie finally said that we had the perfect one. I had a feeling the boys were already done shopping. I then proceeded to try on dress after dress after dress at Ellie's request. She was doing the same. Hers all looked amazing on her.

I had on a long, green dress that was super comfortable, but Green just doesn't look good on me. When I went to show it to Ellie, she was wearing this white knee-length dress that had light green vines weaving all around it. "Ellie, that is so the one. You look gorgeous." I exclaimed.

"Do I?" She responded, looking in a nearby mirror. "oo I do!" she finally decided, then turned to me. "Okay. Green is not your color. Try this light blue."

I took the dress. It was a light blue halter. It didn't look nearly as comfortable as the one I had on, but I went to try it on anyway. When I put it on, it was surprisingly fairly comfortable as dresses go. It went to just below my knees, and hung gracefully around my hips. Okay, so it was perfect. It's not like I was going to admit that. Then Ellie came in. "It's perfect!" she screamed.

"Shhhh!" I said. "Do you want the whole store to hear you?"

"Sorry," she said, "but it's just so perfect for you. that is the one."

So we changed back into our normal robes, bought the dresses, and went back to the castle for dinner, which we were definitely going to be late for.

* * *

_A/N: There you go, Hermione701. I really suck at writing this kind of thing... I hope I did okay. I've already posted the ball chapter... so feel free to move _


	16. Chapter 16: You know exactly what

_A/N: alrighty. The last chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: oh, yes, suddenly, for the last chapter, I own HP. That makes Total sense. NOT. seriously? No. Do not own. Never will. Bye now.

* * *

_

CHAPTER 16: you know exactly what.

Ellie's POV:

Scorp was waiting on the dance floor for Rose when she walked into the ball. He walked up to her and asked where Rose was.

"Oh, She'll be here..." I replied with a devious smile. Having helped Rose get ready for the ball, I knew that Scorp would be stunned. He thought she was beautiful before? She's even more so now.

When Rose finally walked down the stairs, she was in the light blue halter dress we had gotten last week. It had beautiful pink and orange hibiscuses on it. Man, I wish that I could look that stunning. I glanced at Scorp. He was gaping at her. "Close your mouth," I advised.

"Hey Scorp..." said Rose, "you look... handsome."

"Well, that's an understatement," I thought.

"Thanks." Scorp finally got out. "You too. I mean, you look...I mean, are...beautiful."

"Another understatement." I thought.

Then the two of them went off to waltz. Albus came up to me and said very gentlemanly, "Well, hello, there. May I have this dance?"

"Of course you may." I responded. Then we waltzed.

* * *

Rose's POV:

I was getting cold inside, since the headmaster had decided that we would all be too hot and spelled the room colder. Suddenly, I felt Scorp gently take my arm and pull me somewhere. He was taking me out to the garden. Surprisingly, it was warmer out here, but I was still pretty cold, because it was lightly raining.

"Scorp, why are we out here?" I asked.

"Well, you looked like you were cold in there." He responded.

"So you thought that I'd be warmer out here"

"Well, as long as you have my coat you should be." He proceeded to drape his jacket around my shoulders.

Oh. My. God. When did he become a gentleman? "Aww, Scorp, you're such a gentleman!" I voiced, drawing his warm jacket tighter around me. Then, all the sudden, we heard footsteps.

"Oh, no! Hide! We don't want anyone to find us!" Scorp exclaimed. Typical Scorp. Always afraid of what people will think. I thought the whole school already thought we were going out. Why hide? My thoughts, unfortunately, were interrupted as Scorp dragged me into the bushes.

Feet came into view, and from my knowledge of her outfit, I knew it was Ellie. So I tried to get out, but Scorp tried to stop me.

"What? It's just Ellie." I explained. "She knows." I added, upon receiving a look.

"Wait, how?" He asked, as always.

"She's Ellie. Lovegood Intelligence."

"Of course."

Then I crawled out of the bushes. Ellie, seeing me, helped me brush the dirt off my dress, and then said, "oo, Rose! Scorp's Jacket! Does this mean what I think it means?" she asked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." I responded, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Really? Oh, come on. Scorp, come out. There's no use hiding from me. I know you're there."

Scorp emerged, cursing and saying, "How do you always know everything?"

Then all three of us proceeded to chorus, "Lovegood intelligence."

"Okay. Why has nothing happened yet?" Ellie asked.

"Well, it might've, if you hadn't so rudely interrupted." Scorp complained.

"Well, I disagree." Ellie confirmed. "Scorp, look into Rose's eyes. Can't you see that she loves you just as much as you love her?"

We looked into each other's eyes, and just stood there, entranced by the loving look neither of us thought that we would ever receive from the other.

This, of course, made Ellie frustrated again, so she cried, "Oh, come on!" and grabbed the back of Scorp's head. I could feel her other hand pressing against the back of my head. She turned my head, and pressed our lips together. I felt the pressure of her hand leave, but the pressure of Scorp's lips on mine stayed. I heard her say "You're welcome." and the sounds of footsteps leaving.

Eventually, we broke apart and Scorp said, "We should go in again."

"Okay." I respond, at a loss for words.

We go back in, and on the way back to the dance floor, we passed Ellie and Albus. I stpped walking, and said to Scorp, "Just a sec." I then went over to them and playfully hit Ellie's arm. She laughed triumphantly.

"Hey! What was that for?" complained Albus.

"Oh, she knows." I responded.

As I was walking back to Scorp, I heard Albus say, "But you just hit my date!" and laughed. I reached Scorp, who was also chuckling, and we proceeded to the Dance floor to dance again. At the end of the Song, Scorp leans in and kisses me on his own. In front of everybody. I internally screamed. I am so glad that I've admitted the secret that starts with an S. Both of them.

* * *

Ellie's POV:

After Rose hit me, Albus complained for a while, until I finally said, "Oh, just watch them, will you?" which shut him up. Then at the end of the song, they kissed again. On their own. SUCCESS!

Albus just stood there, awe struck. "I don't know how you do it, Ellie, but keep doing it." he said.

"Oh, I intend to." I responded, smiling at Albus and knowing exactly who my next victim would be. Too bad he doesn't know. It would make it a lot easier. I'll work on it over the summer.

* * *

_A/N: awww it's over. heh heh. did you like it? you had better review! yes? yes? yes. indeed. I look forward to the tons of reviews I'll be getting, right? yes. _


End file.
